18 Marca 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 21; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 7 Ciało 08:00 Pierwszy raz nad morzem (FIRST TIME AT THE SEA) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2003) 08:15 Fifi - Łakomstwo Żądełka 7 (Stingo gets stuck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Domisie - Żyj zdrowo Domisiu; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Photoland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn 09:35 Kodołamacze - odc. 2; teleturniej 10:05 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Leonie w Szwajcarii (There's no foog like my food (4). Leonie in Switzerland); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:20 Teleranek - studio 10:35 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Współczucie odc. 3 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Sympathy ep. 3) kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 7 Ciało 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oslo 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - odc. 1/6 Krainy lodu (Planet Earth (II 1/6) Ice Worlds); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:35 Oczywiście - odc. 5; widowisko 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 9; teleturniej 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Z ogniem i Mieczem; serial TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 4 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - I tak to się zaczeło, odc 1 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A New Beginning ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 14 - Sztuka i władza - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Namiętności (Up Close and Personal) 119'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 23:30 Uczta kinomana - U progu sławy (Almost Famous) 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:35 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a (Man Who Shot Liberty Valance) 118'; western kraj prod.USA (1962) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Smak Europy - Tam trzeba kwitnąć kaj się rośnie... 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 118 (120) Podwójne widzenie 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 119 (121) Dezerter 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 840 Koncert życzeń; telenowela TVP 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 841 Fachowa pomoc; telenowela TVP 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 479; serial TVP 08:30 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.17 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Zwątpienie" 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (13) Halina Rowicka i Krzysztof Kalczyński 09:30 Bezpieczne drogi 09:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 11; serial dokumentalny TVP 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka ; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niepoprawne zwierzęta (Animals behaving badly) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak kotliny Kłodzkiej (197) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Jak zamordować własną żonę (How to murder your wife) 113'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1965) 13:50 Bezpieczne drogi 14:00 Familiada - odc.1385 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 843 Kwestia gustu; telenowela TVP 15:05 Duże dzieci - (66); talk-show 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 287 Na wszelki wypadek; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 71; serial TVP 17:45 Bezpieczne drogi 17:55 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 7; widowisko 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 "Zapatrzeni w siebie" - piosenki Marka Grechuty (28 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Galowy) 20:05 Doktor No (Dr. No) 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1962) 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Grzechy polskie - (6) Gniew; widowisko publicystyczne 23:20 Bezpieczne drogi 23:30 Koncert muzyki cerkiewnej 00:25 Konopielka; film TVP 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - studio 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:45 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 09:15 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:45 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii 13:20 Księga dżungli 2 - film animowany reż. Steve Trenbirth, wyk. Australia/ USA 2003 14:45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny Japonia 2000 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Prawo miasta - serial kryminalny reż. Krzysztof Lang, Polska 2007 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 05:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Niania: Wspólna noc - serial komediowy odc. 47 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Wakacje w słońcu - film familijny reż. Steve Purcell, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Austin Nichols, Ben Easter USA 2001 12:55 Scooby-Doo - komedia przygodowa reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Matthew Lillard, Linda Cardellini USA 2002 14:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Co za tydzień 15:40 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:10 Niania: Wspólna noc - serial komediowy odc. 47 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 16:45 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Gene Quintano, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Samuel L. Jackson, Jon Lovitz, Tim Curry USA 1993 18:30 Hela w opałach: Łzy radości - serial komediowy odc. 17 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:50 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:25 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:40 Rodzina w potrzasku - film sensacyjny reż. Walter Baltzer, wyk. Mel Harris, Daniel Baldwin, Melinda Clarke, Fredric Lane USA 2002 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria 06:10 Kinomaniak 06:35 VIP 07:00 Pokemon (268, 269) 07:50 Kasa na bank 08:50 Moja dziewczyna - komediodramat, USA 1991 10:55 Prawda o wilkach (1) 12:00 Ja się zastrzelę! (7) 12:30 Dekoratornia 13:00 Strażnik Teksasu (120) 14:00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (11): Dinah, pies Dingo 14:30 VIP 15:00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki 17:15 Talk2Szok 18:15 Arabela (27) 18:55 Prawda o wilkach (2-ost.) 20:00 Ostatni smok - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1985 22:15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - wyścig 00:25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01:05 Casino Night 02:05 Drogówka 02:25 Kinomaniak 02:50 VIP 03:10 Family Values Tour 04:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 04:30 V-max 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 25; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych 07:55 Narciarski weekend 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:35 Pogoda; STEREO 12:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:35 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - KSZO Ostrowiec; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:35 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - KSZO Ostrowiec; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Gramy dla was 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Aktualności sportowe 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Jubileuszowe pocztówki 18:30 Aktualności flesz 18:32 Magazyn meteo 18:35 TV Katowice zaprasza 18:43 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 25; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Krakowski Salon Polityczny 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rola 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:35 Pogoda; STEREO 12:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:35 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - KSZO Ostrowiec; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:35 II liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - KSZO Ostrowiec; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Burzliwe tete a tete 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda w regionie 17:50 Jedź bezpiecznie 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Burzliwe tete a tete 18:30 Polska Liga Hokeja 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Przebojowe Polki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 432; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę - Słowo na niedzielę 163; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 167; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.12- Zapominalscy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Wojciech Pławner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 128; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański - Anioł Pański 152 (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 128; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła Wniebowzięcia NMP w Babicach Starych 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15* - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Biografie - Emil Karewicz. Portret aktora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Przez dwa Księstwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 1; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 433; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.15 - Park dla zwierząt (Le petit Roi Macius, Un Parc des Animaux ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13* Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Mój Dekalog - Jarosław Kukulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (36); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Gapa złodziej; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Skarga; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 433; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 167; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.15 - Park dla zwierząt (Le petit Roi Macius, Un Parc des Animaux ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13* Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 To jest temat - Syc Polonia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Zaproszenie - Przez dwa Księstwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15* - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Biografie - Emil Karewicz. Portret aktora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 Pożegnanie z Dudusiem; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Na Życzenie Widzów - David Bowie - Ziggy Stardust (David Bowie - Ziggy Stardust); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pies; komedia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Jak w bajce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Na Życzenie Widzów Młynarski. Róbmy swoje; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja - Mur (Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Izrael (2004); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Modrzejewska - Czerniowce odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela ze ... Zbigniewem Zapasiewiczem /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Gorączka złota (The Gold Rush) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1925); reż.:Charles Chaplin; wyk.:Charles Chaplin, Mack Swain, Tom Murray, Henry Bergman, Georgia Hale; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Niedziela ze ... Zbigniewem Zapasiewiczem /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Niedziela ze ... Zbigniewem Zapasiewiczem /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Droga Hitlera do władzy (Hitler - eine karriere) 150'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); reż.:Joachim Fest, Christian Herrendoerfer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Jazz Jamboree '74 - McCoy Tyner; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa - Jak najmniej światła; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 13 - Matador; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Acid Drinkers - Infernal Connection; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kino nocne - Awans 75'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Marian Opania, Bożena Dykiel, Małgorzata Różniatowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Janusz Paluszkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 John McLaughlin i Katia Labeque (John McLaughlin and Katia Labeque); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 07:00 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 08:45 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. AnnaSophia Robb, Jeff Daniels, Cicely Tyson, Dave Matthews USA 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. John Maguire, 2005 11:35 Madagaskar - film animowany reż. Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, wyk. USA 2005 13:00 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 14:25 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 16:05 Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 18:05 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia reż. Peter Farrelly, Bobby Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Renée Zellweger, Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee, Jerod Mixon, Chris Cooper, Michael Bowman USA 2000 20:00 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 21:30 Nie mów nikomu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cristina Comencini, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Alessio Boni, Stefania Rocca, Angela Finocchiaro Włochy/Francja/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:30 Fałszywa dwunastka II - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunt, Alyson Stoner, Forrest Landis USA 2005 01:05 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 03:00 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal + Sport 06:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Kolporter Korona Kielce 09:10 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 10:35 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Manchester United - Bolton Wanderers 12:35 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 14:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Aston Villa Birmingham - Liverpool 16:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 17:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: BOT GKS Bełchatów - Legia Warszawa 19:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Fiorentina - Roma 02:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: BOT GKS Bełchatów - Legia Warszawa 04:45 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej Canal + 07:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:30 Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Clifton Webb, Robert Wagner, Audrey Dalton USA 1953 10:15 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 11:55 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 13:35 Smak życia 2 - komedia obyczajowa reż. Cédric Klapisch, wyk. Romain Duris, Kelly Reilly, Audrey Tautou, Cécile De France Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:45 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Premiera Fałszywa dwunastka II - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunt, Alyson Stoner, Forrest Landis USA 2005 21:40 Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Heath Ledger, Jake Gyllenhaal, Randy Quaid, Anne Hathaway USA 2005 00:00 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:50 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 03:40 Koniec - film katastroficzny reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zygmunt Bielawski, Zofia Czerwińska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski Polska 1988 04:35 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 05:05 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2004 05:50 Z powrotem w Bośni - film dokumentalny reż. Sabina Vajraca, wyk. USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Mały wojownik - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Most w zatoce Hangzhou - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Most w zatoce Hangzhou - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Latawiec Franklina - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 18:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: '65 Mustang - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę: Wiedźma z morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Kara dla ściganego 23:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Szara rzeczywistość - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Cudem ocaleni - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Big Blue - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Astronauta z dynastii Ming - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - 1. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 10:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 10:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) - bieg kobiet ze staru wspólnego 11:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 12:15 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo - bieg sprinterski 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lenzerheide (Szwajcaria) - 2. przejazd giganta kobiet 13:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 13:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo 15:30 Kolarstwo Wyścig Paryż - Nicea - 7. etap: Nicea - Nicea 16:45 Kolarstwo Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico - 5. etap: Civitanova Marche - Civitanova Alta 17:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) - bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 18:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chanty-Mansijsku (Rosja) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 18:30 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo 19:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 20:00 Sumo Hatsu Basho w Tokio 21:00 Boks Walka o tytuł federacji IBF w Las Vegas - waga półśrednia: Ricky Hatton - Juan Urango 23:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 23:15 Curling Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet w Aomori (Japonia): Mecz Kanada - Szwecja 01:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych HBO 06:30 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Shelley Long, Jack Scalia, Virginia Williams, Eric Johnson USA 2006 08:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jeff Hare, wyk. Peter Falk, Sam Aaron, Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Bob Bancroft USA 2005 10:10 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 11:55 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 13:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:05 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, America Ferrera, Blake Lively USA 2005 16:00 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia SF reż. Garth Jennings, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mos Def, Sam Rockwell, Zooey Deschanel Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 17:50 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 22:05 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 22:35 Deadwood - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 2005 23:25 Wielki przekręt - komediodramat reż. Gregory Jacobs, wyk. John C. Reilly, Diego Luna, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Peter Mullan USA 2004 00:50 W akcie desperacji - thriller reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Andy Garcia, Michael Keaton, Brian Cox, Marcia Gay Harden USA 1998 02:30 Boudu - komedia reż. Gérard Jugnot, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Gérard Jugnot, Catherine Frot, Constance Dollé Francja 2005 04:15 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia SF reż. Garth Jennings, wyk. Martin Freeman, Mos Def, Sam Rockwell, Zooey Deschanel Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 11:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Wspaniałe życie: Missy Elliott - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 14:30 MTV Vaults Snoop Dogg - reportaż o raperze 15:00 Pamiętnik: Timbaland - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 MTV Vaults Christina Aguilera - reportaż o wokalistce 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Cenne zdobycze - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Ja odpadam! - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Spadkobiercy fortuny - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Ostatnie krokodyle Moreleta - serial dokumentalny 08:30 W świecie krokodyli: Święto krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Polowanie na małpy - film dokumentalny 10:00 Foki: Książęta lodu - film dokumentalny 11:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Niebezpieczne gawry - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Światło na krańcu świata: Pierwsi żeglarze - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 14:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 15:00 Epidemie: Dżuma - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Rozbitkowie ewolucji: Tajemnice człowieka - film dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Winterthur FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 09:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells - mecz półfinałowy 10:30 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Las Vegas - waga superpiórkowa Marco Antonio Barrera - Juan Manuel Marquez 12:25 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz West Bromwich Albion - Birmingham City 14:25 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz PSV Eindhoven - Ajax Amsterdam 16:30 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 16:55 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach standardowych 20:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Australii - analiza wyścigu 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz FC Falkirk - Celtic Glasgow 00:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells - mecz finałowy TVN 24 06:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 06:15 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:45 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:45 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:05 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 11/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:35 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 12/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 11:10 Tata duch - komedia reż. Sidney Poitier, wyk. Bill Cosby, Kimberly Russell, Denise Nicholas, Ian Bannen USA 1990 12:50 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 8/19 USA 2001 14:50 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/22 USA 2005 15:45 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia reż. John Landis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, Steve Forrest, Donna Dixon USA 1985 19:10 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 3/22 USA 2005 20:10 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 23:00 Odlotowe wakacje - komedia muzyczna reż. Ed Bye, wyk. Harry Enfield, Kathy Burke, Rhys Ifans, Laura Fraser Wlk. Brytania 2000 00:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Ale Kino! 8:00 życie raz jeszcze 9:45 Bugsy Malone 11:25 Lili i baobab 13:05 Wspomnienia niewidzialnego człowieka 14:50 Człowiek, którego nie było 16:55 Charlotte Gray 19:05 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów (2) 20:00 ale mocne: Dobry gliniarz 21:50 Po drugiej stronie 23:35 Mordercze lato 2:00 Ci, którzy mnie kochają, wsiądą do pociągu 4:00 Zakończenie Polsat 2 8:30 Wydarzenia 9:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 9:25 Jesteśmy 9:50 Post Scriptum 10:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (18) 10:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (259) 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Daleko od noszy (100) 12:30 Co z tą Polską? 13:15 Dekoratornia 13:45 Magazyn sportowy 16:35 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 17:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 17:25 Jesteśmy 17:50 Post Scriptum 18:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (18) 18:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (259) 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Daleko od noszy (100) 20:30 Co z tą Polską? 21:15 Dekoratornia 21:45 Magazyn sportowy 0:30 Doniesienia medyczne 1:00 Samo życie (798) 1:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 2:00 Wydarzenia 2:30 Gra w ciemno 3:10 Oblicza Ameryki 4:05 Pierwsza miłość (455) 4:40 Interwenja 5:05 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża Tele 5 7:10 Prognoza pogody 7:15 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (3/26) 7:40 Telezakupy 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:50 Conan (14/22) 10:50 Mroczny rycerz (6/26) 11:50 Brygada Acapulco (12/48) 12:45 Buon Appetito! 13:25 Pomoc domowa 15:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:15 śniadanie do łóżka 18:00 Cyrograf (12/40) 19:00 Gorączka w mieście (36/48) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Fatalne pchnięcie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Tajne akta 0:05 Czynnik PSI (87/88) 1:05 Zbrodnie namiętności 2:35 Rybia nocka TV Puls 5:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 6:00 Gorzkie żale 6:20 Wolność Słowa 6:50 Miasta świata 7:30 Telezakupy 8:30 Burmistrz Da Vinci (8) 9:20 Bandyci kontra BMX 11:00 Wolność Słowa 11:30 Gorzkie żale 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 żebro Adama 13:00 Ja, Klaudiusz (11) 14:00 Czas do namysłu 15:50 Wielka podróż (3-ost.) 18:00 Burmistrz Da Vinci (9) 19:00 Prawnicy z Centre Street (15) 20:00 Ponad chmurami (1/2) 22:00 Pod prąd 22:50 żebro Adama 23:25 Burmistrz Da Vinci (9) 0:20 Prawnicy z Centre Street (15) 1:10 Palace Hotel 2:50 Magazyn przyrodniczy 3:10 Wielkopolskie parki krajobrazowe 3:50 Zdrowy puls 4:10 Zakończenie Hallmark 6:00 Uciec jak najwyżej 7:45 Alicja w krainie czarów 10:00 Tragedia Posejdona (2-ost.) 12:00 Córki McLeoda (88, 89) 13:45 Alicja w krainie czarów 16:00 Tragedia Posejdona (2-ost.) 18:00 Córki McLeoda (88) 19:00 Córki McLeoda (89) 20:00 Supernowa (2-ost.) 22:00 Dotyk zła (6) 23:00 Na koniec świata (2) 1:00 Supernowa (2-ost). Zone Europa 8:00 Asfaltowe tango 9:45 Cisza 11:10 Taxi 12:45 Cinemania (203) 13:10 Pożegnanie z filmem: Przysługa, zegarek i bardzo duża ryba 14:45 Vito i inni 16:20 Mirka 18:15 Asfaltowe tango 20:00 Serce 21:35 Rumble Fish 23:15 Naomi czyta w myślach 0:10 Obsesja zazdrości 1:50 Serce AXN 6:20 Robinsonowie 6: Amazo- nia (8) 7:15 Robinsonowie 6: Amazo- nia (9) 8:10 Bez pardonu 4 (15) 9:05 Bez przeszłości (15) 10:00 Bez przeszłości (16) 10:55 Bez przeszłości (17) 11:50 Charlie Jade (8) 12:45 Szczury wodne (152) 13:40 Robinsonowie 6: Amazo- nia (8, 9) 15:30 Tajne akcje CIA (4) 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 (14) 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 2 (5) 18:15 Charlie Jade (8) 19:10 Bez pardonu 4 (15) 20:05 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (6) 21:00 4400 2 (1) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (22) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (2) 0:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (6) 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (22) 1:50 Zabójcze umysły 2 (3) 2:45 4400 2 (1) Fox Life 8:10 Hope i Faith 2 (26) 8:35 Will i Grace 3 (5) 9:10 Agent w spódnicy (8) 10:00 Las Vegas (11) 11:00 Hope i Faith 3 (1) 11:30 Will i Grace 3 (6) 12:00 Ally McBeal 3 (4) 12:55 Jordan 3 (4) 13:45 Myślisz, że umiesz tań- czyć? 2 (24) 14:45 Proste życie 4 (4, 5) 15:30 Will i Grace 4 (19, 20) 16:25 Zaklinacz dusz (11) 17:20 Jordan 3 (5, 6) 19:10 Will i Grace 4 (19, 20) 20:05 Chirurdzy 2 (10, 11) 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 2 (21, 22) 23:40 Czas na Briana 2 (5) 0:35 Mów mi swatka (11) 1:35 Agent w spódnicy (10) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku